


When a one-night stand turns into a two months stay

by aigafyuin



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, One Night Stand, Quarantine, Softness, Strangers to Lovers, Trainer!Lexa, artist!Clarke, lockdown - Freeform, smart ass Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aigafyuin/pseuds/aigafyuin
Summary: When Clarke gets in bed with a hot stranger, she's far from suspecting that she won't be able to leave the next morning.Or the mandatory quarantine AU no one asked for.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 95
Kudos: 408





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys !
> 
> It's been a really longtime since I've posted a Clexa fic on the internet. Never before did I post one on AO3 and I'm really excited to do so !
> 
> Special thanks to my amazing girlfriend who proofread it <3 I'd kill to be with you during lockdown.
> 
> I hope you guys will enjoy the reading :).
> 
> Stay safe !

Clarke is sitting at the bar enjoying her drink when she is met with the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen. They are of a piercing green emerald, and only make the woman’s face prettier. The blonde doesn’t break the eye contact, and studies – devoures would be more precise – the brown haired girl. The brunette has long curly hair and it flows graciously on her shoulders. She is wearing a large green tank top that exposes her strong arms, which Clarke finds to be covered with intriguing tribal tattoos.

Before Clarke’s eyes could trail further down the brunette’s frame, the latter sits down by her side, smirking.

“Hi, I’m Lexa.” The woman introduces herself. “Can I buy you a drink?”

“Nice to meet you, Lexa. I’m Clarke.” The blonde says, smiling. “Yes you can. What if I buy you one in exchange?”

Lexa grins. “Sure, thank you.”

Both of them order their drinks and start chit-chatting.

“So, can I ask you what brings you here?” The brunette inquires. 

Clarke takes a sip from her mojito. “Appartment hunting. I’m leaving Polis tomorrow afternoon. I currently live in Arkadia, but I’m opening up an Art Gallery here in a few weeks. I heard from a tenant that this bar is one of the best in the city so I wanted to check it out.”

“That’s very impressive, Clarke.” Lexa compliments her, “Do you have any pictures of your artwork?”

The blonde takes her phone out and turns it towards Lexa. It is a painting of a middle-aged woman with brown hair and blue eyes. In the background, blues and greens are mixed in harmony, making the cerulean eyes of the woman stand out. 

Instinctively, the brunette reaches for the phone and takes it to get a closer look at the painting. “Wow, Clarke, I’m speechless. It’s astonishingly beautiful. And it must be even prettier in reality.”

The artist blushes. “Thank you, Lexa. What about you? What brings you here?”

Lexa gives Clarke her phone back and takes a sip from her drink. “I own and am a trainer at a gym nearby and when my day’s over, I tend to drop by to have a drink before heading home.”

The blonde smirks. “Well, this explains,” She points to the brunette’s body, “that.”

Lexa quirks a brow before laughing. “That was – forward.” Upon seeing Clarke’s eyes widen, the trainer clarifies, “Not that I don’t like forwardness. In fact, Clarke, I’ll be forward too. Do you want to come have a drink at my place?” 

A small smile tugs at Clarke’s lips. “Lead the way,” She says. 

As they exit the bar, the blonde grabs Lexa’s hand and links their fingers together. The walk to Lexa’s building is quiet, but not uncomfortably so. Several minutes later, they arrive at the building, and walk up the stairs. 

And as soon as they reach Lexa’s floor, the apartment is unlocked, the door is closed, Clarke’s body is pushed against it, and their lips finally meet.

//

When Clarke wakes up the next morning, the brunette’s face is buried in her neck, her tattooed arms are hugging her, and their legs are tangled underneath the sheets. The blonde can’t help but smile and drop a kiss on Lexa’s forehead before she escapes the tight embrace.

Upon hearing a soft groan, she laughs. “Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“Are you leaving?” The brunette asks, her head settling on her pillow. Her green eyes open and she smirks. “You’re sexy.” She says, sleepily.

Clarke raises an eyebrow. “Well thank you very much, right back at you. I wanted to drink some water, I’m kind of thirsty.” 

“Sorry, I tend to have that effect on women.” Lexa shoots back playfully. 

The blonde rolls her eyes, and puts her glass of water down on the nightstand before pulling the sheets up to slip under them and join the brunette. “Hey you,” she whispers as she gives her a quick peck. 

Lexa rubs her eyes and scoots closer to the blonde. “Hi,” She drops a kiss on Clarke’s lips and moves to her neck. “I’ve noticed you’re quite sensitive here.” She says as she starts sucking on the spot she just pointed at. 

“Perceptive,” the blonde says, amused. Lexa straddles her, and the blonde puts her hands on either side of the trainer’s thighs. “After this I’ll have to take a shower, and if you’re lucky enough, you’ll have the right to join.”

The brunette smirks, “Counting on it.” She catches both of Clarke’s wrists and pins them above the blonde’s hair. “You’re distracting me,” she explains. “At what time does your flight leave? Just so I know how much time you and I have left.”

“Sounds so dramatic, let me check.” The blonde grabs her phone as Lexa’s mouth keep moving down her body. When the brunette’s lips find the painter’s clit, Clarke can’t help but let a soft moan escape. “Fuck!” She suddenly straightens up. 

Lexa lifts her head, “I know I’m talented but this actually might be my record.” She jokes. As her green eyes find Clarke’s worried ones, she moves back up. “What’s going on, Clarke?”

“My flight’s been canceled.” The blonde explains, actively typing on her phone. “And I can’t seem to get another one – there is some weird talk on the web saying that the whole country is on lockdown,” she adds, her eyes fixated on the screen. 

Lexa puts a hand on the blonde’s back, “Hey, whatever’s going on we’re going to figure it out, okay?” She says, reassuringly.

Clarke lifts up her head and smiles at the brunette, “Thanks, Lexa.” 

The brunette grabs her phone and starts searching for information. “Wait, my sister’s calling – yeah, Ahn?” Lexa picks up and exits the room to give Clarke some space. 

“Where are you? Did you get the chance to run by the gym yet?” Anya asks.

“Hum, no. I just woke up actually. I was – am with somebody.” Lexa explains, “What time is it?”

“Are you crazy? There’s a global pandemic, we’re advised to not touch anybody and you go and sleep with someone you don’t know anything about? And it’s a quarter past eleven. You said you’d swing by the gym before noon.” Her sister says.

“I’m not crazy. And no, I didn’t get the chance to go to the gym. I’ll go later.”

“I’m not sure you’ll be able to. If you weren’t so incredibly gay you’d know that the country is in lockdown, and all the unnecessary establishments are closed until further notice, so that includes our gym.”

“Okay. How about we call each other tonight around 6 p.m. to decide on our plan of action? I’ll try to go by the gym anyway to close everything, but now I’m going to help Clarke.”

“Clarke?”

“Yeah, the someone. She doesn’t live in Polis – not yet. She’s moving from Arkadia in a few weeks and she had to go back today, but her flight’s just been canceled.”

“Go help your woman, call you later.” Anya says, “But most flights are canceled. She’s most certainly stranded here until they lift the lockdown.” 

“Okay, bye Ahn, call you later.” 

Lexa hangs up on her sister and goes back into her room, where she finds Clarke wearing the green tank top she had on the day before. “It looks good on you,” the brunette says as she sits down next to the blonde. “How are you doing?”

Clarke looks up at Lexa, “I’m stressed. I don’t know what’s going to happen. I mean – all flights are canceled, I can’t drive up to Arkadia, it’s a fourty one hour drive, and the hotel emailed me saying that I had to checkout before 1 p.m., I called and they said that I can’t stay longer. So, I have to figure out a way to pick up my stuff and find a place to stay but all hotels seem to be reserved to the medical staff, I don’t know what I’m going to do, Lex. And I’m here bothering you and you don’t know me, and I really don’t know what to do.” Clarke rambles, her eyes tearing up. 

The brunette brings her thumb to Clarke’s cheek and wipes off her tears, “Clarke, you are welcome to stay here. It’s okay, we’re going to figure something out.” Lexa is met with surprised blue eyes. “What? Did I say something wrong?” 

A smile slips on Clarke’s face, “How can you be so kind and considerate? With someone you don’t know anything about? I could be a serial killer, you know.” 

“I think I’ll take my chances.” She answers, smiling. “We drive you to your hotel, pick up your stuff, swing by the gym and then come back here. How would you feel about that?” Lexa offers, as she puts one of her hands on Clarke’s bouncing leg to calm her down.

The blonde puts one hand on Lexa’s and links their fingers together. “It sounds perfect, Lexa, I don’t know how to thank you.”

The brunette smirks, “I could think of one or two things you could do.”

Clarke rolls her eyes before pulling Lexa in an affectionate kiss. “You don’t know how much time you’re gonna get stuck with me, maybe in a couple of days you won’t stand me.” 

“Hm, I doubt that,” the brunette says against the blonde’s lips. “How about we go take that shower you were talking about?” 

“Sounds great,” Clarke gets up from the bed and follows Lexa into the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa come back from the hotel and the gym, flirting ensues.

Clarke drops her bags in the hall and sighs. “If I had known the entire country would be on lockdown I’d have taken more stuff! Can you believe my friends talked me out of bringing another suitcase?”

“I for one thank them, ‘cause once all your clothes are unclean, you’ll have to wander around naked.” The brunette answers, a smirk painted on her face.

The blonde turns around to look at Lexa, puts her hands on her hips and smiles, “You’re sneaky, you know that?”

“Women love that.” She responds before leaning in and dropping a soft kiss on Clarke’s lips. They walk into the living room and sit on the sofa.

“How come you’re celibate then? Don’t tell me I’m the other woman.” The blonde jokes with a mock-offended look.

“Celibate? Clarke, we’re practically _married_ , we live together.” The brunette banters back.

The blonde holds up her left hand, “I don’t see a ring anywhere, you might want to seal the deal soon or else I’ll walk away.”

“I’ll think about it. Are you hungry?” Lexa asks. “I can cook you something if you want.”

“Yeah, I’d love to eat something. But let me help you.” Clarke smiles.

“It’s no trouble. How about you think about an occupation for us both while I prepare something?”

Clarke nods, “Okay, sounds great, thanks Lexa.”

The brunette winks. “Is there anything you don’t eat?” she asks before taking a bowl from one of the kitchen’s cupboards.

“I’m not picky, don’t worry.”

“In that case I’m going to make an omelet with bacon strips, and I’ll woo you with my kitchen skills another time.”

Several minutes later, the brunette puts down two full plates on the coffee table and regains her place on the sofa. “There you go, my lady.”

Clarke licks her lips before taking a bite of the omelet. “Hmm, Lexa, it’s _amazing_.”

The brunette grins. “Glad you like it. So, what occupation did you find us for lunch?”

“I thought we could talk. Like, get to know each other a little better?” The blonde offered, a smile playing on her lips.

“Sounds great. So, what do you want to know about me, Clarke?” Lexa asks, her eyes settling on a famished Clarke, who keeps shoveling bite after bite in her mouth. “Easy tiger, you’ll have an indigestion.” She adds, amused.

Clarke pouts. “But it’s so good! Do you have other siblings? Other than your sister?”

“Actually, Anya and I aren’t related by blood. We met in foster care. But I don’t really like to talk about it, if you don’t mind.” The trainer says.

The blonde puts down her fork and looks at Lexa comprehensively. “Okay. Moving on then.” She offers. “How old are you by the way?”

“Twenty-seven. But you didn’t tell me whether you have any siblings or not!”

“One half-sibling. His name is Aden, he’s seven. My father passed away when I was sixteen and my mom remarried.” Clarke explains. “And I’m 26. Okay – so I found this article that lists funny questions we can answer to get to know each other better.”

“Please, proceed.” Lexa puts her empty plate on the coffee table and puts her feet on the blonde’s knee.

The artist smiles. “What risks are worth taking?” She reads from her phone.

“Welcoming a potential serial killer into my home.” Lexa answers, a smirk tugging at her lips. Clarke nudges the brunette and rolls her eyes. “You?”

“Agreeing to stay with a potential serial killer while the country is on lockdown.” She retorts.

The brunette burst into laughter, “Okay, fair enough. What’s next?”

The blonde sets her plate down and picks up her phone to read the next question. “What’s the best thing about you?”

Lexa raises an eyebrow, “My abs, obviously. I’m offended you have to ask.” She teases.

“I do have to agree they are very nice to look at – and even nicer to touch.” Clarke admits, “I would say my boobs.”

“Yeah, no arguing with you there.”

The blonde’s face lights up, “Okay, next up – oh that’s a funny one. What would be your spirit animal?”

Lexa frowns from concentration. “Definitely a raccoon.”

“What? Why?” She asks, curious.

The brunette sits up, suddenly excited “Did you know that the black spots around their eyes that make them look like robbers actually helps them see better? How cool is that?” She exclaims, smiling wildly. “Plus, they use their hands to see, their paws have a lot of sensory receptors so they use them to detect their surroundings – they’re truly fascinating.”

Clarke can’t help but laugh at the trainer’s enthusiasm, “Come to think of it, you do look like a raccoon.” She jokes.

“Whaaat? I do not look like a raccoon! No more sex for you, Clarke.” Lexa pokes at the painter’s waist.

“Okaaay, I take it back – but anyway my favorite animal are whales. They are incredibly majestic. And they are matrifocal.” Clarke says, “Okay, last question – what stereotype do you completely live up to?”

“Useless lesbian. I am the living embodiment of that stereotype.” Lexa answers tit for tat. “I mean – I spent minutes wondering if you were checking me out yesterday and every time I lay my eyes on you, I don’t work properly.”

Clarke rolls her eyes, “Give me a kiss you flattering sneaky Romeo. You might be useless but you sure are charming.”

The brunette gets up from the sofa, gives a quick peck on the blonde’s lips and picks up the plates. “Do you want a dessert?”

Clarke follows her into the kitchen with the glasses and wraps her arms around Lexa’s frame. “And here I was, thinking I was your dessert.”

Lexa’s eyes widen, “Clarke, that was _awful_.” She says amused before dropping a kiss on the blonde’s neck. “But I can work with that.” She whispers before guiding the artist towards her bed.

\

“Clarke,” Lexa whispers as she watches the blonde tossing and turning in her sleep, mumbling something inaudible over and over. “Clarke, wake up,” Lexa repeats, her hands caressing Clarke’s cheeks.

Suddenly, the painters’ blue eyes shoot open, and leaning forward, the blonde gasps, “What – what’s going on?”

Lexa quickly sits up and puts a hand on the blonde’s back, tracing circles to appease her. “You were having a really bad dream.” She explains, “Breathe in, breathe out, Clarke, it’s okay, it was just a bad dream.”

Clarke puts her head into her hands and breathes in sync with the brunette. “Sorry,” she manages to say after a while.

“Do you want to talk about it?” The brunette puts a blanket around the blonde’s shoulders and sits behind her, wrapping her arms around Clarke’s frame.

The artist melts into the embrace for a second, but upon hearing Lexa’s phone buzz, the brunette lets go of the hug.

“Shit, it’s Ahn. I’ll call her back.” Lexa says. “I can’t believe we slept until 6.”

“No it’s okay. Go.” Clarke says with a small smile. “I’m fine, don’t worry.”

“You sure?” Lexa asks, unsure whether Clarke is dismissing her because she is okay or because she feels ashamed and wants to be left alone.

“Absolutely. Go.” The blonde insists. “We’ll talk later.”

\

As soon as Lexa finishes her call, she comes back to check up on Clarke. She finds her curled up in the sheets listening to music. Delicately, Lexa lays down next to the blonde and rolls to her side.

Clarke opens her eyes and takes off her earphones. “Hey, how was your phone call? Did you decide on what to do for the gym?” She asks, a soft smile on her lips.

“It was fine. I told Anya that we’ve closed everything, and we decided that we would record classes to put them on the website so the users can keep working out.” The brunette says. “Sorry it took me so long.”

The blonde puts her hand on Lexa’s, “What? It’s fine, Lexa, you don’t owe me anything.”

“I know, but still, you didn’t seem okay.” The trainer explains as she links her fingers with Clarke’s. “And I hope you know you don’t owe me anything either, not sex, not anything.”

“I do know. I genuinely like sleeping with you,” Clarke explains.

The brunette grins. “Cool, ‘cause I like sleeping with you too.” She says happily, before leaning in and capturing the blonde’s lips in a soft kiss.

“The last time I lived with someone it didn’t go really well.” Clarke confesses, “And I haven’t had any type of relationship since he and I broke up. And I’m afraid that I’ll don’t know how to live with you, maybe we’re too different and we won’t get along.”

“Okay. Well first, if you’re uncomfortable with anything you can tell me.” Lexa says, “Secondly, nobody’s a clean slate, Clarke. I too have fears and maybe we can sort them out together.” She adds. “How about we focus on getting to know each other and let the rest go from there?”

Clarke smiles, “Yeah, that’d be great. You know you’re a catch right?”

“I am?” Lexa asks, taken aback.

“Yeah, you are.” Clarke repeats before comfortably settling in the brunette’s arms. “While we’re being honest, if you ever want to take another sexy shower with me, the water better be hot.” She says with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys !
> 
> I hope you all are well and enjoyed the reading :)
> 
> Thank you for all your kind comments and kudos !
> 
> And a special thanks to my gf for supporting me like always <3
> 
> See you soon ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gets something for Clarke.

The first week of quarantine went by just fine. Clarke and Lexa had found a balance which suited them both. In the mornings, Lexa would go for a jog and come back to homemade pancakes and a smiling blonde. They would more often than not jump in the shower before stuffing themselves with Clarke’s pancakes and devour each other with hungry and yearning mouths.

After breakfast, Lexa would record herself working out for the gym while Clarke either filled paperwork for her art gallery or taught art classes online to her students – the brunette had recently discovered that the artist she had welcomed in her home wasn’t only a skilled painter, but also a teacher, and a really good mentor at that, which was yet another seductive trait the trainer had to add to the long list of Clarke’s qualities.

For lunch, Lexa would cook something healthy and Clarke would find other questions for them to learn more about each other. Most of the time, the brunette found a way to turn all the innocent questions into something sexual, and they would end up making out like horny teenagers on the couch.

In the afternoons, Lexa would edit her videos, and Clarke would scribble on whatever pieces of paper she could lay her hands on, with any pen she found lying around. The brunette discovered that she had become Clarke’s muse – the blonde would follow her around to capture the intensity in her eyes, to take in as much as she could the features of the gorgeous trainer, the shape of her jaw and the structure of her cheekbones – and she was quite flattered to find that out.

In the evenings, they would sometimes catch up with their friends or family through video calling. In the beginning, they did their best to get out of the way when one of them would be talking to their friends, but Anya wanted to get to know Clarke, and Clarke’s mother and friends wanted to do the same. The rest of the time, they lingered in the sofa underneath blankets watching tv until they moved the party to the bedroom.

One morning, as they were lying in bed lazily, Clarke was peppering Lexa’s throat with soft kisses.

“I can’t believe we’re stuck for at least a month,” the brunette says, her hands wandering on Clarke’s back, as the blonde’s mouths trails further down, coming across the trainer’s breasts.

Clarke drops a kiss on one of her nipples, “Can you relax, Lexa?” she asks in disbelief, “I’m trying to show you a good time.”

“I’m trying to relax, but one month? I mean, it’s only been a week, how are we going to stand being stranded in this apartment for an entire month?” Lexa adds.

Clarke gets back up and pulls herself up on her elbows. “You’re not going to relax, are you?” She asks with a smirk.

The brunette pouts, “Sorry, I just can’t believe it.”

“It’s fine,” Clarke says, rolling on her side, off of Lexa’s naked body. “My little raccoon is shocked and stunned, what can I do?” She adds, sticking her tongue out of her mouth to mock her.

Lexa huffs and rolls on Clarke, her hands quickly settling on the blonde’s stomach to torture her with tickles. “I’m not a raccoon, Clarke!”

Fortunately enough for the artist, the brunette could only tickle Clarke for a few seconds before the apartment’s doorbell rung, interrupting the retribution the blonde was getting for calling the other a raccoon. 

“Ah! It’s there!” Lexa exclaims excitedly as she pulls herself out of bed, throws on a shirt and shorts.

“What? What’s here? Did you order something?” Clarke follows her, a blanket wrapped around her.

Lexa turns round and grins, “I did, it’s a surprise. Put on some clothes and wait for me on the sofa while I go and get the package.” She says, dropping a quick kiss on the blonde’s lips.

Clarke executes herself and sits on the sofa, eagerly waiting for the brunette’s return. As soon as the latter opens the door, she quickly cleans up the box with a wipe – there’s a global virus exterminating the face of the Earth after all, one cannot take too many precautions. After finishing, she sits on the sofa besides Clarke and hands her the box.

“Here, babe, for you.” She says, the pet name escaping her mouth by accident, but it doesn’t displeases Clarke, as her face instantly lights up.

The blonde opens the package and her jaw drops. She takes out a box of acrylic paint, a few brushes, several small canvases, watercolor buckets, drawing paper, some lead pencils as well as felt-tip pens, a box of charcoals and pastels.

“I didn’t know what material you prefer to use when you work your magic so I kind of ordered a bunch of stuff. I also asked your friends – Raven and Octavia – to help me out, and they told me you varied between several types of art supplies.” The brunette says, a hand nervously scratching the back of her head.

“You ordered art supplies for me?” Clarke asks, unable to contain her emotions, “That’s so incredibly thoughtful, Lex… I don’t have words,” the blonde adds. She puts the box aside and straddles the brunette, her arms quickly wrapping around the trainer’s neck.

Lexa’s heart flutters at the cute diminutive. She gives a quick peck on Clarke’s forehead and out of habit, her hands trail down the blonde’s back until they settle on her hips.

“You’re the best girlfr – hum girl,” Clarke says, awkwardly blushing at the slip-up she wishes Lexa didn’t have time to hear, but the brunette did, and her lips twitch up into a knowing smile.

“I’m glad you liked your surprise.” Lexa dismisses the slip-up, aware that it’s too early for them to have this type of conversation. “Now you can properly paint me, with whichever material you want.” She adds, a smirk plastering her face.

Clarke crashes her lips on Lexa’s hungrily, her hands come up and settle on the brunette’s cheeks, allowing Clarke to draw her closer, intensifying the kiss.  
“Okay – can I paint you right now?” Clarke asks excitedly as she lets go of the brunette’s face and stands up.

“If that’s what you want, yes. How do you want me to be?”

The painter closes her eyes and frowns out of concentration. “I want you shirtless – god knows I love you shirtless – hair down, staring at me.” Clarke comes up with. She sets up a canvas, the small tubes of acrylic paint and the brushes on the coffee table and waits for Lexa to be ready.

“So first, I’m going to take a pencil to sketch you quickly,” Clarke says, pen already scratching across the coarse material. “Then – I’ll start painting with the acrylic,” she continues, walking Lexa through her process as usual. “You can do something if you want – read or go through your phone – I’ll just need your full attention when I’ll be painting your eyes.”

Lexa shots a smile at the blonde, “I’m fine, but thank you, Clarke.”

For the following minutes, Clarke attentively draws the brunette’s features – it comes almost naturally as she spent the last seven days drawing her portrait every time she could. Then, she starts applying layers of color on the canvas, starting with the long curls that lie on top on the brunette’s right shoulder. Then, she paints her bronze-colored skin with a shade of champagne beige, only emphasizing the contrast with the dark color of her hair. Clarke focuses then on painting Lexa’s piercing green eyes. There is an intensity and fervency in them that she wants – needs to catch and reproduce.

The trainer patiently stays in her position and admires Clarke’s passionate and unshakeable concentration. It amazes her, the way her wrist curves to best capture her characteristics and the way her eyes seem to study every inch on her body.

After a while, Clarke sticks her tongue out at the corner of her mouth, steps back from the canvas and looks at it, satisfied. “Okay, I think I’m done.” She says, happy.

Lexa straightens her posture and claps. “Can I see?”

The blonde takes the canvas and turns it towards the brunette, who instantly laughs. “You didn’t.” She says, incredulous.

The painting shows Lexa from the chest up, right above her breasts. On the background, several shades of green are superposed. The brunette’s eyes trail over the way Clarke painted her, and her gaze settles on the stripes of black surrounding her eyes.

The painter wraps her arm around Lexa’s waist. “I brought to light the fact that you’re a raccoon.” She says, a sly grin spreading across her face.

“You’ll never live it down, will you?” Lexa turns, sliding her arms around Clarke’s back. 

The blonde shakes her head. “Nope, never.”

Lexa rolls her eyes before kissing her languidly. “It’s beautiful, Clarke. You are really talented.”

“I sure hope so, I’m opening a gallery soon.” Clarke responds, before pulling Lexa in another amorous kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo, I mostly wanted to write fluffy stuff aha
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me ! I hope all of you are well :)
> 
> See you soon ~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discussion Clarke has with Raven and Octavia sparks up a memory she wants to share with the brunette.

Clarke opens the group conversation she has with Octavia and Raven before clicking on the phone icon. On the third ringing, Raven picks up and instantly turns her camera on.

_“Clarkey! Whassup’?”_ She screams energetically into the phone, almost deafening the blonde. Raven is dripping wet and wearing a towel that barely covers her body.

The blonde shoves the phone down on the coffee table, “Raven! Turn the camera off!” She shouts back.

_“Oh come on, you’re sleeping with a woman, it’s nothing you haven’t seen before,”_ Raven retorts. _“I put some clothes on, you can look at me now, you_ prude _.”_

Clarke rolls her eyes, turns her phone upside down and puts the camera on. “Where’s O’ anyway?”

At that instant, Octavia joins the call. _“I’m right here!”_ She exclaims, as the screen parts in two and the black-haired girl appears – fully clothed, thank God. _“Soooo, how's it going with that gorgeous trainer of yours?”_ Octavia asks, her lips tugging into a small smirk.

Clarke smiles shyly, “Pretty good, she's great. I really like her.”

_“Good, because I think she likes you a lot.”_ Raven chirps in.

_“Yeah, the way she talked about you when she called us for your surprise – so freakin’ cute.”_ Octavia adds.

_“Where is she anyway? LEXA, COME SAY HI!”_ Raven shouts from the end of the line.

“ _Jesus_ – Raven, my ears!” Clarke laughs, still surprised after years of friendship that a woman so small can make so much noise. “Lex went grocery shopping.”

_“Lex? That’s new.”_ Octavia comments.

_"Have you talked to her about – you know?"_ Raven asks, her voice calm for the first time since the beginning of the call.

“No – obviously she noticed. I mean, the scar is pretty big. But she hasn't asked anything.” The blonde answers. “She is a very considerate person.”

Her two friends smile at her.

_“She does sound pretty great.”_ Octavia says. _“Do you think it’ll go further? You and her? After the quarantine is lifted?”_

Clarke pouts, thinking. “I hope so. We still have two weeks left at least. Mom thinks that we’ll go another month.”

_“Ughhh, please no.”_ Raven sighs. _“Not everyone has the chance to be locked up AND have sex three times a day. In fact, I think by the end of the month I’ll be a virgin again.”_ She adds, sulking.

Clarke rolls her eyes once more and turns her head as the front door is unlocked. “Lexa’s back. I’m gonna go help her – bye guys!”

_“Bye Clarke!”_ Octavia disconnects herself.

_“Say hi to Lexa!”_ Raven says before being cut off as Clarke hangs up.

The blonde drops her phone on the sofa and gets up to welcome the brunette, who is holding three big groceries bags in her left hand and a pack of beer in her right hand.

“Hey you,” Clarke approaches the brunette and tries to help her by grabbing a bag, but she only earns a grunt from Lexa.

“Don’t touch ‘em,” The brunette mumbles from behind her mask. “The kitchen’s just a few meters away, I’ll do it on my own, like that you have zero chance of being contaminated.” She arguments, the wrinkles around her eyes telling Clarke that she is smiling.

The blonde holds up her hands in the air. “Alright, I’ll go get the wipes then!”

Lexa follows her into the kitchen, drops the bags on the counter and takes a disinfecting wipe to decontaminate the groceries. Clarke looks from afar, as ordered by the trainer. Once Lexa has finished, she throws out the gloves and the single-use mask in the trash. She goes to the sink and washes her hands and forearms.

Then, almost instinctively, she removes her top, shoes and jeans, puts them into a bag for a twelve hours hold, and turns to the blonde.

“Hey you,” She says, her arms instantly wrapping around the blonde’s waist.

“I like it. When you come home the first thing you do is take your clothes off.” Clarke remarks, a smirk gracing her lips.

Lexa closes the distance between them by crashing her lips on Clarke’s languidly. “It would only be fair if you took your clothes off too, you know.”

“Hmmm, well I can’t argue with that, can I? I’m all for equality after all,” Clarke says, then remembers about her friends, “Oh! I was on the phone with Raven and O, they say hi.”

Lexa grins. “Cool, tell them I say hello when you have the time.”

“Lex?” Clarke tries, a hint of seriousness showing through.

“Yes baby?” The trainers’ hands settle on the blonde’s hips.

“The girls said something and… It made me think. I know you’ve noticed my scar.” Clarke says, her hands gesturing at the front of her body awkwardly.

Lexa nods, and upon noticing that Clarke’s hands are beginning to fumble nervously with the shirt that she is wearing, she takes the painter’s hands into her own and intertwines their fingers together. “Clarke, honey, it’s okay.”

“I-I don’t know how t-to explain –” The blonde says, struggling to let the words out. Her blue eyes fill with unshed tears and Lexa quickly squeezes her fingers.

“Baby, you don’t have to. It’s okay, it’s perfectly fine if you can’t talk about it yet, or ever. It’s okay.”

The blonde sniffs as the tears start rolling down her cheeks. “I’m sorry,”

Lexa takes Clarke into her arms and holds her tightly. “Baby, you have nothing to apologize for. You are not a lesser person for not telling me, or being able to for that matter.”

The painter nuzzles her head into the crook of the brunette’s neck and lets herself be soothed by the comforting embrace. Lexa starts drawing reassuring patterns on Clarke’s back before speaking up.

“How about we hug for a bit, and then, we can either watch a dumb comedy, or maybe you can draw me like the raccoon I am, or, if you’re feeling up for it, we can record that couples video we said we’d do for the gym?”

“Cuddles, then movie, then gym.” Clarke says in between sniffles.

“Alright, go and make yourself comfortable on the couch, I’m going to go put on some clothes while you put on a movie. Okay?”

The blonde nods and moves towards the couch. She grabs the remote, turns the tv on and sits.

Lexa arrives quickly with a warm blanket and a batch of cookie dough ice cream. She takes a sit next to Clarke and passes an arm around the blonde’s shoulders, bringing her closer.

She lays the blanket on top of them and opens the ice cream.

“Here, baby, take some.” She says with a smile.

Clarke looks up to her and grins. “You’re definitely the best girlfr – _girl_.” She says, her cheeks flushing uncontrollably. The blonde is mentally kicking herself, it’s the second time she slips up and she is pretty sure that Lexa had already heard it the first time. There’s no way that this will go unnoticed. And in fact, the brunette quirks a brow.

“Well, you’re the best _girlfr-girl_ too, whatever that is.” She says, amused, before dropping a soft kiss on top of the blonde’s head.

“You don’t get to make fun of me, I’m sad.” Clarke pouts.

The brunette brings a hand to her chest, displaying a mock-offended expression on her face. “Pulling the sad-card? I expected more of you, baby.”

Clarke pulls her tongue out. “Now give me the cookie dough and watch the movie. Oh, and can I sit between your legs?”

“Of course,” Lexa says with a smile, she pats at the space between her legs and watch as the blonde moves before sitting. Clarke sinks into the embrace and sighs.

“That’s the best thing in the world.” She exclaims.

The brunette wraps her arms tightly around the blonde. “Can’t argue with you there. Now chop chop, let’s watch the movie.”

Clarke nods, determined. But she doesn’t make it past ten minutes into the movie before falling asleep in the comfortable embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I am getting such amazing feedback from all of you, thank you!
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter, 
> 
> See you soon ~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa play a game.

Lexa leans against the doorframe of her room, two beers in one hand and a pack of cards in the other. She watches for a few seconds Clarke painting on a canvas. The blonde has found the best spot to paint in the apartment – near the bed, right by the sliding doors leading to the balcony.

“It’s wonderful – perfect lighting, bright, spacious – it makes me want to paint all day, Lex!” Clarke had told the brunette this morning.) And since nine a.m., here she was, devoting herself to her passion. 

The trainer happily let her work there, but had fought to make her eat during lunch, “Babe, you have to get something in your stomach. I’ll leave you in peace once you’ve eaten the delicious homemade hamburger I made you.” She had pleaded, her bottom lip popping out to coerce the blonde. 

Clarke had given in – after all, there is no arguing with Lexa. She had eaten quickly, dropped a kiss on the brunette’s lips and returned to work.  
And now, several hours later, the brunette was invading the artists’ space once more. Lexa was drawn to the blonde. Every time Clarke drew or painted something, it seemed that the canvas was an extension of herself. She gave life to a universe of wonders and mystery that never ceased to impress and attract the brunette.

Lexa stands here for a while, until Clarke lifts her head. “I think I’m finished. Do you want to come and see?” She says, grinning.

Lexa steps closer to the impromptu easel Clarke made with boxes and stands behind the artist.

“Wow…” Are the only words that find a way out of Lexa’s mouth.

“It’s beautiful, right?”

The brunette nods, and she studies the artwork displayed in front of her. Clarke painted a landscape, surely something from her memories. There are two hills, one standing partly in front of the other, and between the two of them, Lexa can see a pond over which an old bridge is standing. The bridge is covered with ivy, creeping all over the wooden structure.

In the sky, a mix of delayed reds, oranges and yellows renders the sunset – the typical mood of the golden hour. And in the sky, a dove is flying, leaving minuscule traces of white behind, as if it was marking its passage, leaving a trace of its existence in the landscape.

“It is. Clarke, it’s exceptional.” Lexa says, her eyes not daring to detach from the piece of art.

But then, the blonde turns around to see her, and her lips are stretched into a full, toothy grin. The childish smile is adorable, but what the trainer notices are the various spots of paint covering her face, arms and hands, and Lexa can’t help herself but wonder if Clarke knows that the real beauty is she.

“I’m so glad you think so. Because it’s yours.” Clarke says, snapping Lexa out of her thoughts.

Lexa’s lips curl into a smile. “It is?”

“Yes. I painted it for you.”

The brunette brings a hand to one of Clarke’s cheek and pulls her forward to drop a soft kiss on her lips. “Thank you. Thank you so much. I love it, Clarke.”

The blonde beams, “So, what do you have in mind?” She asks, as she glances to the bottles of beer and the stack of cards.

“The other week when I went grocery shopping I bought this game, ‘Chug or Tell’, and I thought that we could play, we don’t necessarily have to chug, we can drink when we want.” Lexa explains.

“Sounds great.”

The two of them go into the living room and sit on the sofa. The trainer has prepared some pre-dinner snacks. She opens a beer and hands it to Clarke, before opening her own.

Clarke holds her beer up, “To three perfect weeks of quarantine with you, and to the five others just around the corner.”

“Cheers,” Lexa holds her beer and clings it against the blonde’s before drawing out a card. “Ah, that’s an easy one. If you had to sleep with one person in this room, who would it be?” 

The blonde rolls her eyes before taking a sip. “You’re right, it’s too easy. You know well enough that it’d be with the plant right there in the corner,” Clarke says with a mischievous smile and a wave towards Lexa’s almost dead eucalyptus.

“You’re right, Faustus’s quite sexy.” Lexa plays along, eyeing the offending plant in question. She sobers up and adds “Okay, your turn.” 

Clarke takes one card from the pile. “What’s the biggest lie you’ve ever told a significant other?”

Lexa winces, “That I liked her cat. But the thing had no hair, it was a Peterbald, and as Ross says in Friends when Rachel brings one back at the apartment, why the hell is it inside out. The thing really freaked me out.”

The blonde listens to the story, amused, before Lexa reaches for another card to read.

“What’s something you did when you were drunk that you would never do sober?”

“I once drank olive oil with vodka, milk and orange juice. I don’t recommend it.” 

Lexa grimaces once again. “It does sound disgusting.”

“Okay,” Clarke draws a card out, “What’s the worst break up you ever had?”

Lexa seemed to hesitate for a moment, before confiding. 

“My last girlfriend – Costia – she’s a really nice person. We were together since high school and we broke up over four years ago. We had been together for five years, and I was pretty sure she was the one. Our fifth anniversary was coming up, I was planning on proposing to her, she was planning on breaking up with me.” 

Clarke instinctively places her hand on one of the brunette’s knees. “Wow. I’m sorry, it’s really, really shitty.”

The trainer shrugs, “It’s okay. It didn’t help with my abandonment issues, but I’m fine now.” She intertwines her fingers with Clarke’s, who gives them a light squeeze.

“Have you been in another relationship since Costia?” Clarke asks, curious.

“No, I haven’t. Actually, you’re my first girlfr-girl since her. Actually, you’re my first girlfr-girl ever.” Lexa says with a smirk.

The blonde rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out. The brunette has spent the last week teasing her with her new favorite expression, though none of them ever brought the subject of what-was-it-they-were in the three weeks they had already spent in lockdown.

“Well you’re my first relationship since Finn,” Clarke admits. 

Lexa wants to pick up on the term Clarke has just used, ‘relationship’, but she lets it slide because it’s the very first time the blonde opens up about her past romantic relationships. So she listens attentively.

“I met him through Raven. They dated back in college but it didn’t work out. It felt weird dating my best friend’s ex, but she had no problem with it and she was dating another guy. Long story short, after two years of dating, I got pregnant.” Clarke takes a gulp of beer and sets it down. 

“I wasn’t sure it was the time for me, for us to have a child. We were both financially stable – me teaching, him working in real estate – and we had a good relationship, so why not? But in my eighth month, there was a complication. The doctors had to perform an emergency C-section.”

One of Lexa’s hands is still locked with one of Clarke’s. She moves the other one to rest on her thigh.

“You can guess that something went wrong.” Clarke says, “We lost the baby and in the end we lost each other. We tried staying together but it was too hard for both of us so we broke up.”

Lexa pats her legs, “Come here, honey.” 

Clarke sits on top of the brunette and buries her head in the crook of her neck. “It’s still hard. I know it’s not technically my fault, but it still feels that way.”

Lexa wraps her arms around the blonde’s frame and draws reassuring patterns on her back. “You did nothing wrong, Clarke, and I am really sorry this happened.”

The blonde looks up at Lexa.

“I’m glad I finally told you. It feels like a weight has been lifted off of me.” She admits, a small smile curving her lips upwards.

“I’m glad you did.” The trainer answers before putting one loose strand of blonde hair behind Clarke’s ear. “I’m here for you, Clarke.”

The painter pulls Lexa in a slow and soft kiss. It feels different than the other kisses they’ve shared – it feels more intimate. Both of Clarke’s arms quickly find their way around Lexa’s neck while the brunette’s hands settle on the blonde’s waist firmly.

“How about we go laze around in bed and watch something cute?” Lexa offers with a smile.

“Oh! Can we watch the documentary about the raccoons?”

Lexa kisses Clarke softly. “If that’s what you want, then yes.”

The blonde grins and stands up. They go to bed with snacks and beers and quickly go under the blankets. Clarke sits between Lexa’s legs, and the brunette wraps her arms around her, securing her into an embrace.

The documentary starts, and before Clarke knows it, she’s sleeping.

Lexa closes the laptop, puts it on the floor and moves the blonde to her side of the bed. The trainer puts her front against Clarke’s back and kisses softly the nape of her neck.

“Goodnight, sweetheart.”

“Lex,” Clarke mumbles sleepily.

“What’s up sweetheart?”

“I’m fallin’ for you.”

Lexa smiles, “I am too, Clarke.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I hope all of you are well and you enjoyed the chapter !
> 
> It was a lot of revelations, but it was key to the progression of their relationship, don't hate me too much for making them suffer D:
> 
> Special thanks to my amazing beta reader, Self_Conscious_Mess, you really are the best <3.
> 
> Congrats @Dj3ssii3, you guessed it, it had something to do with a baby :).
> 
> See you soon ~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa spend some quality time in bed before eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warnings* smut and softness ahead.

When Clarke opens her eyes the next morning, she finds herself comfortably settled in Lexa’s arms, her head in the crook of the brunette’s neck.

The blonde extends her arms before pushing herself up on her elbows, and she drops a chaste kiss on one of the trainer’s cheeks.

Lexa rubs her eyes sleepily, and a broad smile appears on her face when she sees Clarke.

“Hey, you.” She says softly.

“Hi, Lex.” The blonde leans down one more time to drop a kiss on the brunette – on her lips this time.

Before Clarke can lean back, the brunette wraps her arms around her neck and pulls her closer.

“Hm, I really love waking up next to you,” Lexa says against Clarke’s lips.

The painter adjusts her position and straddles Lexa, a smirk plastered on her face.

“And I,” Clarke interrupts herself as she kisses the woman beneath her once more, “freakin’ love,” another kiss, “kissing you.”

Lexa can’t help but smile happily. The brunette’s hands trail down from Clarke’s neck to her ass, and in a swift move, she exchanges their positions. The trainer is lying between Clarke’s legs, holding her down with her weight.

The blonde quirks a brow, amused. “And what was that for?”

Lexa gently grabs Clarke’s arms and pins them above her head. She leans down and captures the blonde’s lips in an enthusiastic kiss. Clarke opens her mouth a little and teases Lexa with her tongue, silently asking for access, which the trainer grants quickly.

She starts nibbling at Clarke’s bottom lip, and as their mouths press together again and again, the brunette sneaks one of her legs in between Clarke’s own.

Lexa can feel Clarke’s hips bucking up, moving desperately against her pelvis to accentuate the pressure.

The trainer’s hands tug at the hem of Clarke’s shirt and, as she does not want to waste any second by discarding it on the floor, she simply lifts it up so that the only thing the piece of fabric covers is Clarke’s shoulders.

“Ugh, your boobs could kill off an entire army,” Lexa declares at the sight of the blonde’s bare chest.

Clarke bursts into laughter, “What kind of special power is that, Lex?! Kill off an army just with my boobs?”

Lexa shrugs, “What can I say? I’m powerless in front of such… such – I don’t even have words to describe these beauties!”

“Stop being a dramatic lesbian and kiss me.” Clarke says, rolling her eyes.

Lexa gives in eagerly and kisses the blonde’s lips one more time before moving on and sucking softly on Clarke’s neck. The brunette’s hands cup her lover’s breasts and her fingers start playing with Clarke’s nipples, feeling them harden under her touch.

When Clarke unintentionally lets out a loud moan, Lexa offers her a smirk and kisses between her breasts before fully taking care of them. Her tongue circles around the pink hard nub, lapping at it teasingly a few times before pulling it in her mouth and _sucking_. She moves on to Clarke’s other breast to repeat her actions, basking in the soft breathy sounds she manages to pull from the blonde.

The trainer feels her partners hips jolt up and slides her hand down to press two fingers against the wet fabric of Clarke’s underwear. At the contact of the brunette’s fingers against her center, the blonde can’t stop the whine that falls off her lips.

“Fuck-Lex. _Stop_. _Teasing_.”

Lexa obliges gracefully, kissing her way down Clarke’s stomach until she reaches pink lacy underwear. Just as she pulls down her panties, the blonde’s scar appears, and the brunette delicately strokes it with her thumb before kissing the mark meaningfully.

Soon enough Clarke’s undies are thrown somewhere in the room and Lexa’s mouth is exactly where Clarke wants it to be.

Lexa starts by kissing the skin of Clarke’s inner thighs, then her tongue gets lost in the blonde’s wet folds, ultimately finding its way and swirling around Clarke’s throbbing clit.

Clarke arches her back and lets another grateful moan escape.

“Lex,” she cries out as her hands settle on Lexa’s head, slightly pulling on her hair. “Hm, _yeah_ , just like that-”

Clarke sounds deliciously needy, and the brunette decides to reward her with her fingers. She applies more pressure on the blonde’s clit with her thumb, rubbing and licking at her sweet spot in turns, while her third and fourth fingers tease the blonde’s wet entrance. Rapidly, she slides them in deeper, spreading her open.

“ _Fuck_ -” Clarke sobs. Her hands let go of the brunette’s curly hair to cling onto the sheets.

“Come for me, Clarke,” Lexa whispers as she curls her fingers inside of the blonde, making her chant out her name a tad too loud as she finally climaxes.

\

When Clarke opens her eyes later on that morning, she finds herself once again comfortably settled in Lexa’s arms.

“Lexxxxxx,” she whispers, “Wake up.”

“Hm, what’s up?” The brunette asks, not even bothering to open her eyes and look at the blonde.

“I’m hungry.”

“Well, go make yourself something to eat.” The brunette turns her back to Clarke and puts her pillow above her face. “I’m sleepy.”

“But, you make the best scrambled eggs ever.” The blonde pouts. She wraps her arms around the brunette and drops several kisses on her back and neck. “Plus, you literally made me hungry with all the sex this morning. It’s kind of your responsibility to feed me now…”

“Hm, you’re making it difficult for me to sleep, Clarke.” Lexa protests.

“But – you liiiiike me!” She argues.

Lexa turns around and rolls her eyes. Every time Clarke wants something lately, she uses this argument, flutter her eyelids and pop her bottom lip out. She’s way too cute for Lexa to deny her anything. “Ugh, fine, but give me twenty minutes, you manipulator.” The trainer says, sticking her tongue out.

“A manipulator you liiiiiike~” Clarke sing-songs happily. “Go back to sleep, I’ll wake you up in twenty.” She adds, dropping a chaste kiss on the brunette’s lips.

Thirty minutes later, Lexa puts down two plates on the coffee table, each one of them containing scrambled eggs, slices of toasts and bacon strips.

“Here you go, pretty lady.” She says, sitting beside the blonde.

Clarke takes a few bites of her meal, “Thanks Lex, it’s really good, like always.”

The brunette smiles happily. “Clarke, I’ve been thinking.”

“Go on, I’m listening.” The artist says, taking another bite.

Lexa scratches the back of her neck nervously and stands up. “Almost a month has passed, I know we still have another to go, but I was wondering if,” she interrupts herself to take a breath.

Clarke takes the brunette’s hands in hers. “Lex, you can tell me.”

“Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtobemygirlfriend.” Lexa blurts out so rapidly that Clarke can’t understand a single thing.

“What?” The blonde retorts, amused. “Babe, relax and repeat, but slower this time.”

“Do you want to be, er, my girlfriend?” Lexa asks, her cheeks flushed.

Clarke smiles and gets up from the sofa to wrap her arms around the brunette’s neck. “Are you saying that you want me to be _more_ than your girlfr-girl?”

“I am. I’d like to officialize things between us.”

“Yes, Lex, I’d love to be your girlfriend.” Clarke answers, a grin plastered on her face.

Lexa quickly returns Clarke’s grin and captures her lips into a gentle kiss. “How about we take this to the bed?” She adds, her eyebrows quirked up and her mouth smirking.

“Ugh, but _please_ tell me it’s to watch a documentary. I don’t think my body can handle more sex.” The blonde pleads.

“Oh thank god, I’m exhausted too.” Lexa lets go a relieved sigh. “Let’s go cuddle in front of TV.” She adds, taking Clarke’s hand and leading her into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Sooooo, here it is.
> 
> I kind of took my extra time writing this one, I binge-watched She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (SUCH A GREAT SHOW, IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET GO AND DO IT NOW YOU WILL NOT BE DISAPPOINTED) and then I had to put my dog of fifteen years down... So I wasn't exactly in the right mood :). But I'm better now. 
> 
> I had a REALLY hard time with the smut, but I'm satisfied with it! Hope you guys are too!
> 
> Special thanks to my gf who helped me a lot with this chapter.
> 
> See you soon ~


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya and Lexa have a little conversation about Clarke's living situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I had a hard time writing this one ^^.
> 
> Hope you like it and that all of you are still safe out there!

“ _People are breaking up during this quarantine, and you’re here finding the love of your life._ ” Anya grumbles from the other side of the phone.

Lexa rolls her eyes at the familiar complaint, “You’re just jealous because you’re celibate.”

“ _I am._ _But joking aside, I’m very happy for you. Can’t wait to meet her in person._ ”

The brunette smiles at that. “I can’t wait for you two to meet.”

“ _Has she found a place of her own yet?_ ”

Lexa pauses a moment to think. “Damn. I totally forgot that she’s supposed to search for an apartment.”

“ _Ah. Well, have you thought about asking her to live with you?_ ” Anya asks.

Lexa has to stop to think once more, caught off guard. “Whaaaaat? No. We _just_ got into a relationship. I’m not going to ask her to move in. That’s waaaaay too fast.” She pauses again before adding: “Right ?”

“ _I honestly don’t know, Lex. It’s for you to figure out. If it’s too soon, she’ll tell you._ ”

“Alright. I’ll consider it.”

“ _Keep me updated._ ”

“Will do,” Lexa says before hanging up. She exits the balcony and finds Clarke in the living room wearing a blue sports bra and matching leggings.

“Babe, are you ready for our daily workout?” The blonde asks, smiling broadly. “Oh, how’s Anya?”

“She’s good, she says ‘hi’.” Lexa replies, “I’ll be ready in five, just gotta put my shorts on.” She adds. She gives a quick peck on Clarke’s lips and goes to her room to put on her shorts.

The trainer comes back in the living room rather with two exercise mats and weights. She settles her own on the floor while Clarke does the same.

“Alright, let’s start easy. Plank for 60 seconds, then 10 push-ups, another round of plank and 10 commandos.” Lexa announces as she puts her elbows on the mat and lifts herself up on her tiptoes.

Clarke laughs amused, “I always love how you think we’re starting easy.”

The brunette sets the chronometer and they both get in a plank position.

“How’s the apartment hunting going by the way?” Lexa casually slides in. “Have you found something near your gallery?”

“Ugh, I kinda stopped searching. I got so used of living here with you that I didn’t really search elsewhere. Plus until the stay-at-home gets lifted, I can’t go visit apartments, so I guess it’ll have to wait longer.”

The brunette nods silently. The chronometer beeps. Time’s up – the two women begin doing push-ups.

“Why the question?” Clarke asks, already out-of-breath after her first push-up. How she was going to last thirty minutes more was a mystery to her.

“Okay, I was thinking, you could stay here after the quarantine is lifted, until you find something. Or,”

“Or?”

“You’re going to think I’m bonkers, but Anya was suggesting that you could stay here. You know. With me.”

“Why would you be ‘bonker’ – as you put it – if Anya’s the one suggesting it?” Clarke asks, raising an eyebrow. “Or maybe you’re suggesting it as well, Lexa

“Hum, maybe?” She answers, a wobbly grin plastered on her face.

“Well, well, well. Look at that, Lexa Woods, _officially_ asking me to move in.”

Lexa stops stops exercising and sits on the mat. She brings her knees to her chin and wraps her arms around them. “I’m not saying that we should get married or anything, you know, it’s just moving in, and I think it could actually work out because we work well together, but I don’t want you to think that it’s too soon or anything, I don’t want you to freak out and run away from me or–”

“Lex, you’re rambling, breathe.” Clarke quickly steps in, realizing that this proposition is a big step for her girlfriend. Clarke – who jumped at the occasion of stopping the work-out as soon as Lexa’s ass hit the floor (Clarke is so you there xD) – puts a hand on the brunette’s knee and tilts her head. “I understand that you’re stressed out, but it’s me. You can tell me if there’s something on your mind.”

“Yeah, sorry.”

“I’m not quite ready to get married,” the blonde explains, “so that’s a good thing if we’re on the same page. It doesn’t mean I’ll never be ready right but, ugh it’s way too soon to speak about this, I don’t want to give you a wrong impression but-”

“ who’s rambling now, babe ?”

Clarke nods and smiles sheepishly.

“The thing is,” the trainer takes a deep breath, “our relationship is brand new, and I’m afraid that once the quarantine is over you’ll realize that you don’t want to be with me.” She admits before adding in a low, almost inaudible voice: “I know it’s dumb.”

“It’s not, Lex, it’s totally normal to overthink stuff.” Clarke reassures her. “I know I have many talents, but future-seeing is not one of them. We can take things one step at a time. We don't know what the future holds for us, and that's actually _okay_ , because we'll figure it out. Together.”

The brunette nods.

“I’ll be delighted to come live with you, though.”

“You would?”

“Of course, Lex. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m _kinda_ in love with you.” Clarke declares, a huge smile stretching her lips.

“Just _kinda_?” The brunette playfully retorts, finding her footing once again.

The blonde sticks out her tongue and takes Lexa’s hands in her own. “Thank you for confiding in me.” She whispers. “I’m glad you felt safe enough.”

Lexa lets out a shaky breath. “Thank you, thank you for not freaking out, Clarke.”

“Tss, I would never. Now come here, my little raccoon.” The blonde says, a sweet smile appearing on her face as she opens her arms to let the brunette slither in them.

“You don’t want to keep working out?”

“God no, I hope you don’t mind. I just want to laze around today.”

“You say that every day.”

“Maybe you should work out for both of us.”

“Maybe I will.” Lexa says before her lips are being captured in a slow and tender kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked the chapter. 
> 
> Lexa had to face her anxiety at some point ;).
> 
> Sooo one down to go!
> 
> See you soon ~


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Clarke's art gallery grand opening night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> I am delighted that all of you will be reading this last chapter ! 
> 
> I hope it pleases you :).
> 
> Special thanks to self_conscious_mess, for all the support you gave me, your patience and benevolence. You are one of a kind <3.

**Epilogue**

Clarke straightens one of the paintings for the umpteenth time, takes a few steps backwards and smiles, finally satisfied with the result. She looks around, the smile on her face only stretching as she does so and closes her eyes.

When two strong arms wrap her from behind, and soft lips press a kiss on the nape of her neck, she relaxes in the embrace.

“Lex, I can’t thank you enough for everything you did.” The blonde says.

The brunette’s head is resting on Clarke’s shoulder. “My pleasure, babe. Tomorrow’s going to be perfect.”

The opening of the art gallery – Wanheda, Clarke’s artist name – is due tomorrow evening. With the pandemic, the blonde had to postpone the opening, but now that things were finally calming down and that private spaces were opened to public again, she could inaugurate her gallery.

When the lockdown was lifted, Clarke stayed for a while with Lexa and helped her and Anya check every sanitary condition to make the gym open and welcome users again. It was not after the artist was sure she could go to Arkadia and come back to Polis without being threatened by a surprise lockdown that she went, packed her things and moved into the brunette’s place.

She moved in several weeks ago. Her friends and mother didn’t have the chance to swing by yet. But now, it was all coming together, and Clarke was over the moon. Raven, Octavia, Abby and Aden would finally meet her girl.

Clarke and Lexa stay in each other’s arms for several minutes, taking in the room before the opening. The art is hung up and the tables are set. The petit-fours/catering are ordered and the jazz group is booked. Everything is ready and perfect.

“At what time does Octavia and Raven’s flight get in?” The trainer asks as she lets go of Clarke. The blonde links one of their hands together and they start locking up the place.

“At 7.” Clarke checks her watch before locking eyes with Lexa again. “We have just enough time to go home and prepare the diner.” She announces with a smile.

“Does it bother them that they’re going to sleep on the sofa bed in the living room?”

“Of course not. It’s perfectly fine, they’re only here for two nights. Don’t worry, babe.” The blonde reassures her.

“Once the real estate prices go down we’ll buy a bigger apartment.” Lexa promises before leaning down and giving Clarke’s lips a quick peck.

/

Clarke adjusts her dress, makes sure the plates are rightly settled and checks her watch.

“Alright, they’re gonna be here any minute now!” She says excitedly, her eyes still fixated on the second hand.???

Lexa locks eyes with the blonde and grimaces unwillingly. Her facial expression earns laughter from her girlfriend.

Clarke goes around the table and wraps her arms around the brunette’s neck. “Relax, Lex, they’re going to love you – they _already_ love you. You guys talked plenty of times.”

The trainer pouts, “I knoooow, but meeting someone for real is never the same thing as actually talking to them by text or phone.”

“If it gets awkward, I’ll jump in and save you, don’t worry.” Clarke says proudly. Lexa smiles and captures her girlfriend’s lips in an amorous kiss.

One of Clarke’s hand start tangling in the brunette’s long and flowing brown hair as she brings her closer. Swiftly, the trainer’s tongue silently asks and is granted access of the artist’s mouth.

As the kiss deepens, Lexa’s hands steady themselves just beneath Clarke’s ass. The strong woman lifts her effortlessly and places her on the sofa delicately.

“Lex,” Clarke whines as the brunette already leaves a trail of kisses from Clarke’s wet mouth to the sensitive skin of her neck.

Lexa sneakily slides the fabric of the blonde’s dress up her thigh, and just as her fingers were about to reach the waistband of her string, the doorbell rings.

The brunette steps back and watches as Clarke gets back on her feet with her messed up hair and red cheeks.

“That was nice,” she says, still catching her breath. “Thank god they didn’t arrive three minutes later because I would have let them wait until we finished.” She comments to herself.

The two women walk up the door, and just before opening it, Clarke turns towards Lexa, mouths her a ‘you got this, babe,” and opens the door to welcome her two childhood best friends.

“Clarkiiiiie,” Raven and Octavia scream in unison just as they take her into their arms. After having hugged the blonde, they move on to their next victim and drag Lexa into a loving embrace.

“Lexa! How are you?” Octavia asks as she puts her coat on the rack.

The brunette smiles, “I’m great, how was the flight?”

“Easy peasy,” Raven cuts in. “Clarke told us that your sister and cousin were joining us for dinner?”

“Yes, that’s right. Anya and Lincoln. They must be on their way.”

Just as she finishes her sentence, the doorbell rings.

“Speaking of the devil.”

When Anya and Lincoln come across the threshold, Raven simply cannot refrain herself from commenting:

“Damn, the Woods’ genetics really are no joke.” She offers her hand to Lexa’s sister and throws her best flirty smile. “Raven Reyes, nice to meet you.”

“Oh god, it’s happening.” Clarke sighs, rolling her eyes.

Lexa comes to her side and asks, “What’s happening, babe?”

“Ranya, that’s what’s happening.”

“Ranya?” Lexa asks, her eyebrows rising with confusion. The brunette looks around and catches Raven smirking as she’s delivering a trashy pick-up line to her sister. “Ah. Indeed, it’s happening.”

Dinner goes without a hitch. Lexa cooks, Clarke serves. Everyone gets along just fine and Raven and Anya flirt openly.

Clarke and Lexa are happy. Everything just feels perfectly right. Their friends and family are surrounding them, Wanheda is opening tomorrow, and there’s not one thing they would change for the world.

/

When the blonde wakes up in the morning, she is comfortably settled between her girlfriend’s arms. Their legs are tangled together beneath the sheets, and Lexa’s arms are wrapped around her stomach, keeping her close. Just as Clarke stretches her arms, someone knocks lightly at the door.

“Yes?” Clarke calls out. She frees herself from Lexa’s embrace and sits up. “Come in.”

Octavia pushes the door open, “Sorry to wake you up. Do you know where Raven is?”

“Wasn’t she supposed to sleep in the sofa bed with you?”

“Well, she was, but she isn’t.” Octavia says. There’s a brief pause before she adds: “Did we lose Raven, Clarke?”

As the blonde rubs her eyes and thinks of the whereabouts of her friend, Lexa mumbles: “Did you check with Anya?”

“That would make sense.” Octavia agrees. “But I don’t even remember them leaving together.”

“Blame it on the alcohol.” The blonde says, “At least that’s what I’m doing. Didn’t she send us a text?”

“Nope. Maybe Anya sent you something, Lexa?”

The brunette fumbles on her nightstand and grabs her phone.

“She did. At nearly four in the morning.” Lexa reads:

 **Anya** **[** **03:57** **]** **:** I hope, in spite of your personal experience in the matter, that there's no causal link between a hook-up and a lockdown. If there is, we're screwed.

Octavia laughs, “Alright, now that we know where she’s at, I’m gonna get some more sleep. Tchuss.” She says before closing the door to Clarke and Lexa’s room and letting them go back to sleep.

/

“How’s it going, honey?” Abby asks from behind her white mask.

Her daughter is standing by the entrance, welcoming each and every newcomer that enters the gallery.

Clarke turns round to face her mother. Her eyes are bright with excitation, the happy smile that’s hidden behind her own mask reaching them easily.

“It’s going amazing, mom. Two journalists came by to photograph some of my paintings and get some viewers’ opinion on my work. And I can’t believe how many people actually came.”

“You look very happy, Clarke.” Abby says, noticing that the artist’s attention is caught by the sight of her girlfriend who is walking an elderly couple around the pieces of art.

The blonde locks eyes with her mother again, “I _am_ very happy.”

“Lexa is great, by the way.”

Clarke smiles, “I’m glad you think so. I’m very much in love with her. So much that it’s quite disconcerting.”

Abby squeezes her daughter’s hand and catches a glimpse of her husband and Clarke’s half-sibling Aden, yawning. “I’m going to go around your gallery one more time with Marcus and then I think we’ll go put your brother to bed.”

“Sounds great, come say goodbye before you head off, mom.”

“I will.”

Clarke wanders around the room for a bit. She sees Raven hanging on Anya’s arm while Octavia and Lincoln are pretty invested in a conversation regarding the prettiest shades of color of one of Clarke’s art work. People keep congratulating her for her work, placing orders on her paintings, trying to get a hand shake only to be reminded that in the middle of a pandemic, people try to restrain from touching each other.

At some point, Lexa ditches the elderly couple she is walking with to find Clarke.

“Hey, babe.” Her brunette says as she puts a hand on the small of the artist’s back.

“Thank you for escorting the Wallaces, Lex, that was very kind of you.” Clarke thanks her.

“It’s no trouble.”

Clarke slides one of her hands in Lexa’s. “You know, I’ve never been so happy to get locked up with a stranger before.”

The brunette raises an eyebrow, amused. “Does it happen often?”

“Meh, not really.” Clarke says, laughing. She brings her forehead against Lexa and whispers:

“And now, you’re stuck with me.”

“I sure hope so.” The trainer closes her eyes, her hands settle on the blonde’s hips. “Gosh I want to kiss you so bad right now. Damned be these lousy masks and this rotten pandemic.”

Clarke laughs and closes the gap between them, capturing the brunette into a mask-kiss.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it ends...
> 
> I had a wonderful time writing this story. I was quite stressed to put myself out there, write about the best ship that ever existed, in a fandom where so many great stories have been already shared.
> 
> I want to thank you all for sticking with me, for reading, subscribing, commenting, kudoing and bookmarking. You guys are all incredible.
> 
> I am working on some more Clexa stories, so I hope I'll see you soon ;).
> 
> May we meet again ~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! 
> 
> So, you've made it so far :D. 
> 
> Thank you very much for giving it a try, I hope you liked it !
> 
> See you soon ~


End file.
